moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Daelin's Landing
Gold Sovereigns * Silver Groats * Copper Pennies |Row 10 title = Website|Row 10 info = http://www.daelinslanding.enjin.com}} Glimpsed from afar, in the early morning light, it is a city of wrought white light. From the gates, it is a tangled network of streets and avenues where anything can be had by the canny buyer if the price is right. From the undercrofts and hidden hold-fasts of the shady underbelly of the Dimandowns, it is a jeweled apple ripe for the plucking. From the heights of the Ivory Tower, it is a city that works. Built around a natural blue-water harbor, making it a perfect location for mooring passing trade ships, Daelin's Landing has always been a crossroads for trade and intrigue. Amid the arching terraces and snaking canals, people of all walks of life may be found. Merchants, soldiers, tradesmen, footpads, innovators, ne'erdowells, dabblers in things man was not meant to know, aristocrats of every nation imaginable, and several sorts that defy all categories. Daelin's Landing is a trade hub located to the north of Stormwind, named for Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore. The land was granted as a fiefdom to Marquis Vallinor Lovell for service to King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind. The oversight and administration of the city has fallen to his only daughter, Maddalena Lovell and her husband Chiasmus Strake. The port city is a notorious hub for all things related to trade and beyond, with a myriad of characters calling its grand walls home. Due to its infamous nature of operating during all hours of the day, be it within the Tradewinds hub or the seedy underground of the Dimandowns, the city is often referred to as The City That Never Sleeps. Sights The Ivory Tower ]The Ivory Tower is the seat of the Doge and Dogaressa of Daelin's Landing. It is the home, hall, and hold-fast to Houses Strake and Lovell, their various retainers, courtiers, and personal soldiery. It is well-appointed for a fortification, even a beautiful one, with comfortable chambers, airy solars, a banquet hall arrayed for three-hundred, and innumerable fireplaces to ward off the ocean's chill. The Ivory Tower's base ends where the beginning of High Abor begins. Court of Swords ]By the blue sea of Daelin’s Landing, equal screams of thrilled participants and frightened criminals fill the air and contest with the local seagulls. The circling of such birds are the harbingers of action and ultimate death. Floods of residents take a break from the busy streets and cram into the stone arena to catch up on the latest bloodshed. Here, convicted criminals are sentenced to death by gladiatorial combat by the city’s best combatants or the fiercest beasts they can wrangle and provoke. Traders take the opportunity to pack up their stands and transport them outside the arena’s facade to make use of the masses hunger and rage. High Arbor Opera House ]Connected to the foot of the Ivory Tower in an ornate and spacious building, the High Arbor Opera House attracts nobles from both near and far. Balconies ornamented with lavish gold fixtures house sets of plush velvet chairs, which allow for the best view of Daelin’s Landing resident First Lady of the High Arbor Opera House, Dogaressa Maddalena Lovell. Lady Lovell’s harmonious voice resonates through the several open chambers and muraled dome ceiling, leaving a lasting impression upon all those fortunate enough to pay high dollar for the exquisite event. Cathedral of the True Light ] The bells of the Cathedral of the True Light resound throughout Daelin’s Landing. Within the Cathedral, those of pious nature gather and say prayer for what they have been gifted. Its high spires jut into the cloudy sky and may only challenge the grandeur of the Ivory Tower. The cathedral overlooks a section of the harbor and may take the breath away from those unaccustomed to such beauty. The main prayer chamber sees much use through the day, with a procession of righteous priests and paladins fiercely devoted to its upkeep. ] The Floating Market The Floating Market does not truly float in the denotation of the tile. The connotation of the market is that of the idyllic nature the market fosters. Centered in the Tradewinds district, the market is home to every shop imaginable. Gypsy caravans, traveling merchants, ramshackle shops, and permanent residents have all set up their stalls; they howl into the hours of the night, hoping to secure their last bargain before they close shop and start fresh in the morning. Considered the most iconic sight of all the city, the Floating Market leaving nothing to be desired. Proudmoore Harbor ] Along Daelin's Landing's coast, a large harbor accommodates all the naval traffic of the city. While ship are being serviced at one of the many piers available, sailors and passengers enjoy themselves along the busy boardwalk, happy to walk along land again. At the end of the walk is a great shipyard, always active with carpenters and teamsters laboring away at ship skeletons. The harbor's bay is defended by a coastal fortress, from which the port's guard and sailors provide security to all visitors. Districts High Arbor The High Arbor district is where the wealthy elite and scions of nobility settle. The estates here are large and sprawling, with the most prestigious addresses butting right up against the Ivory Tower. There are permanent shops littered along the main street that specialize in luxury goods and fine foods. Tradewinds The Tradewinds district is the most famous area of the city. This is where the beating heart of the city resides, and is most commonly inhabited by the bourgeois of Daelin’s Landing. Every morning the streets are flooded with merchant stalls and carts manned by citizens and foreign travelers. Old Towne The Old Towne is the district that lines the shore. It’s mildly rundown, but the ocean breeze, beautiful views and lower housing costs make it the ideal location for many citizens from many walks of life. The streets here are quieter, save for the sounds of neighbors settling disputes. Dimandowns The Dimandowns operates beneath the gilded streets of Daelin's Landing. It is a seedy shadow of the port, where all is fair game. The hidden jungle is a jewel to thieves' guild and those who seek to undo others. It is a place of predators, where even the smiles are barbed. In Character Locations The Tidewater Tavern Location: Old Towne Proprietor: Nami Seaswell The Tidewater Tavern is the premier tavern and inn within Daelin's Landing. It boasts a plentiful menu of hearty food and the best ale, rum, and tea around. Its location is beside the clear sea and offers a luxurious stay for tourists and denizens who are willing to pay the price. Katz's Practice Location: Tradewinds Proprietor: Aberdeen Katz Katz's Practice, otherwise referred to as the First Clinic of Daelin's Landing, is the privately owned, yet city-recognized clinic to the resident's of Daelin's Landing. The clinic treats all forms of injuries, illnesses, and even contains a small unit dedicated to veterinary assistance. The Crowe's Nest II Location: Dimandowns Proprietor: Kellisto Crowe The Crowe's Nest II is a tavern located in the heart of the Dimandowns. It hosts frequent social events and is redound for its expansive ale menu. The tavern is a notorious location for gamblers and seedy folk. The Pup's Revenge Location: Dimandowns Proprietor: Phedima Meimara The Pups's Revenge is the established headquarters of The Dimkeepers, a sect of city vigilantes that protect the covert interests of the Dimandowns. The Dimkeepers convene within the hole-in-the-wall bar and keep a watchful eye. The Adventurers' Guild Location: Tradewinds Proprietor: Braelius Lighthammer The Adventurers' Guild is a cramped building centered in the Tradewinds. It is stocked with all one could ever need to take the world head on. Braelius Lighthammer spends his days dishing out quests for hungry adventurers. He runs a tight ship with the promises of great sporting fun and ample amounts of gold. Midnight Cornucopia Location: Tradewinds Proprietor: Mordikai Govardin The Midnight Cornucopia is operated within the Tradewinds, run by a dedicated paladin by the name of Mordikai Govardin. Govardin specifically takes in orders from residents, whether they require mechanical parts, rare herbs, or necessities, Govardin does it all! Officials of Daelin's Landing Interested candiates for guild membership are encourage one of the listed officals of Daelin's Landing! Peerage Doge: Chiasmus Strake Dogaressa: Maddalena Lovell-Strake Council Members Minister of Health: Aberdeen Katz Dimkeeper Warden: Phedima Meimara Chief Diplomat: Nesaria Bane Master of Ships: Thesos Antilles Confidantes The Lady's Skeleton Key: Kellisto Crowe The Lady's Bravo: Roarke Glyndwyr Category:Cities Category:Ports Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Trade Organizations Category:Places Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Realms of Stormwind Category:King's Country Category:Stormwind Organizations The Goal of Daelin's Landing Daelin’s Landing is a home for storytellers, first and foremost. The city is an open sandbox where every character is offered the opportunity to grow and progress in any way the player sees fit. Individual characters owned by any one player are considered separate entities and each are responsible for their own IC actions. For example; if a character should be exiled (or executed, with OOC permission) for some heinous crime, it has no bearing on the player’s OOC status within the guild or on the player’s other characters. All IC and OOC interactions are of two different worlds, and IC drama should never spill into the world of OOC. We’re all here to have a good time and tell a great story. Story and characters come first, and are the only things we care about. Everyone is encouraged to further the guild’s story through events, suggestions, plots and arcs. We’re here to facilitate the growth of your characters and welcome anything that you get it into your character’s head to do. Even villains in direct opposition of the Lord and Lady of Daelin’s Landing are welcome in the guild, provided they can operate within the laws, covertly, or otherwise avoid discovery and capture. We never let the truth (or in this case, the exact lore) get in the way of a good story. If a new race of pygmy demons never before seen on Azeroth descends upon the city at your event, we’ll take that ball and run with it. Creativity is welcome here and every player is invited and encouraged to shape the paths that the guild treads on. We also encourage and push for interaction with other players and guilds outside of our own. Collaborative storytelling is the cornerstone of Daelin's Landing. For that reason, guest members from other guilds will always be welcome on our forums and treated with the same respect as guild members. With that in mind, our fundamental goal and overall intention is to foster a guild where every character has personal agency in the joyful hope that it leads to a full calendar of fun events, a roster of interesting characters, and a catalogue of fond recollections of stories to be roared at throughout all of the taverns of Azeroth. Category:Cities Category:Ports Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Trade Organizations Category:Places Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Realms of Stormwind Category:King's Country Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Business Organizations Category:Organizations